


Razón

by Suki90



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: ::TRADUCCIÓN:: Ella le dio motivos, ella le hizo ver sus motivos para vivir...





	Razón

**Disclaimer:**  Pandora Hearts  **no me pertenece**. Todos los derechos están reservados por Jun Mochizuki. Este drabble tampoco es mío, sólo es una traducción que me autorizaron a hacer.

* * *

  **A** utora: Suki90   
**A** utora original **:** Nicole Hitachiin  
**T** ítulo: Razón  
**P** areja: Oz Vessalius & Alice Baskerville – OzAlice –

* * *

 Su mayor deseo es recordar que no todos la persiguen. Más es imposible, algo en su corazón le dice que sí.

Es decir, era obvio, su cadena era la más poderosa y peligrosa de todo el abismo. Era sumamente arriesgado continuar a su lado; podría morir, sufrir e incluso volver a esa terrible cárcel de la que escapó.

No obstante, eso era lo que menos le importaba a Oz. De hecho, ni siquiera lo consideraba. Lo único que él quería era estar a su lado, junto a su preciosa Alice.

Y es que fue ella quien le hizo tener razones, motivos para vivir. Solo ella y su querido sirviente pudieron hacerlo feliz de nuevo.

— Alice...

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó esta, un poco molesta.

— Gracias —le dijo sin más, brindándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora original: Llegaste hasta aquí, fácil, ¿verdad? No tengo mucho que decir, solo que algunas veces puedo escribir algo de alta calidad. Pero si bien ustedes no creen eso, píquenle al botón verde de ahí abajo.
> 
> Suki: El drabble estuvo lindo, un poco complicado de traducir, pero espero que se entienda.


End file.
